


Time Alone

by colfhummel



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Malec, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 11:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colfhummel/pseuds/colfhummel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus and Alec finally find some time alone ... PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta-read and since I'm not a native speaker, I really hope I didn't miss too many errors while reading over it, if so then I'm sorry! (also this is my first Shadowhunters/Malec fic, so hopefully I did these amazing characters justice...)

It feels nice to have Magnus on top of him, with his warm body pressing him into the mattress.

Every time Magnus touches him, Alec’s skin begins to prickle pleasantly. Making his stomach flutter and his head spin.

„I could do this all day long,“ he murmurs against Magnus’ lips, wrapping his arms around the warlock’s  neck and pulling him closer. Magnus breathes out a soft „Likewise,“ and pushes Alec further into the bed. With his body now covering Alec completely, he begins to pepper the younger man’s neck with kisses.

Alec sighs softly, lids fluttering shut as his head falls to the side, allowing Magnus better access. „I’m so glad we finally have some time alone.“

„Was about time,“ Magnus whispers, voice thick with desire. Alec can’t help but whimper when he feels teeth grazing against his neck before there’s a slight burn as Magnus begins to suck at his sensitive skin.

The thought of displaying Magnus’ marks on his neck makes heat twist low in his belly. His hardening cock gives a small twitch and Alec can’t help but run his hand down, trying to push it between his and Magnus’ bodies to touch himself.

„ _Tsk, tsk_ , Alexander. Did I allow you to touch yourself?“

Alec immediately pulls his hand back, eyes widening and mouth emitting a small moan. „ _Fuck-_ „

„Such foul language as well,“ Magnus teases him, a smirk spreading on his lips. And suddenly there’s a hand on his cock but not his own - Magnus is palming him through his pants, making his eyes squeeze shut and buck his hips as he lets out another moan.

„Do you need me, Alec?“

Alec bites his lip, feeling his erection grow under Magnus’ ministrations.

„Do you?“ Magnus asks again, his hot breath right there - against Alec’s face.

„Yes,“ Alec hisses out, trying his best to rut against Magnus’ thigh now that the hand is gone. „Please.“

Magnus’ eyes grow seemingly darker and when he leans down to capture Alec’s lips into a heated kiss, Alec realizes just how much he needs him right now. How much he needs to be fucked. Hard.

Thankfully, Magnus seems to sense that. He draws away, straddling Alec’s lap and pulls his shirt over his head, revealing his bare chest, sending Alec’s heart rate up in an instant.

He runs his hands down Magnus’ body, feeling the warm skin pulse underneath his fingertips. Alec begins to unbuckle Magnus’ belt and undo his fly before he tugs at the seam of Magnus’ tight black boxers, pulling his hard cock out. Magnus groans and bucks his hips. It takes Alec a moment to realize that he himself is moaning out loudly at the sight of Magnus’ erection. His blood drums loudly in his ears, stomach twisting pleasantly. He licks his lips and begins to stroke the thick length in his hands, feeling the hot flesh throb against his palm.

„Alexander,“ Magnus moans, head falling back and shamelessly thrusting into Alec’s fist for a bit before drawing back. „Come on- you’re wearing way too many clothes.“

Alec can’t disagree with that and for a moment he considers just ripping his shirt off. But he knows just _how much_ Magnus prefers undressing him.

So, he lies back flat on the bed, arms over his head, allowing Magnus to pull the shirt up his chest. Once his upper body is free of any fabric, Magnus just lets his eyes and hands roam over his bare skin, leaving a prickling sensation everywhere he’s touching him.

For a moment, they barely move and just take in the sight of the other, the only sound in the room their ragged breathing.

Then Magnus leans down and begins to pepper Alec’s chest with kisses.He sinks back into younger man’s lap at that, ass nestled right above Alec’s hard - and unfortunately still trapped - cock. Groaning, Alec lifts his hips a little, trying to rub himself against Magnus while a pair of warm lips wrap around one of his nipples. Alec utters out a soft cry, arching his back as Magnus treats the sensitive nub of flesh with hungry licks while working the other one between his thumb and index finger, sending sparks through Alec’s whole body.

„Magnus, _please_ -„

Alec knows he can’t bear it anymore, he needs his cock to be free, needs to touch Magnus everywhere - needs Magnus to touch him everywhere.

And again, thankfully, Magnus seems to read his thoughts and doesn’t tease him for much longer.

Alec groans in relief once his pants and underwear are gone, his aching cock finally springing free. Magnus wraps his fingers around him, stroking him and sending a wave of hot pulses through Alec’s body, his hips bucking helplessly.

„Fuck me.“

Magnus’ eyes flash yellow for a split second and a low growl is coming from the back of his throat. It takes Alec completely by surprise when he’s suddenly being flipped over, face pressed into the pillow.

He’s about to complain, because he really prefers being able to see everything - to see Magnus - while they do _it_. But then Magnus’ hands are on his ass, spreading his round cheeks.

„Oh god- fuck-„ he gasps, brain close to short-circuiting when Magnus’ tongue is right _there_ \- licking a long wet stripe up his crack and over his hole.

„Fuck-fuck-fuck,“ he chants, blood pulsing loudly in his ears. He pushes back against Magnus working him open with his tongue, cock throbbing where it’s trapped between his stomach and the mattress. „Magnus- _oh_ -„

Magnus digs his fingers firmly into Alec’s ass, squeezing the soft flesh affectionately while peppering each cheek with hot open-mouthed kisses. Through the strain of incoherent babbling and moans, Alec can hear the bottle of lube clicking open. And a few moments later, something cool and wet is dripping over his cheeks and right onto his hole - still quivering from Magnus’ ministrations.

Alec tries to turn around, desperate to see Magnus, but he’s stopped by a small swat on his ass. „Stay,“ Magnus orders him, though there’s an obvious playful tone and Alec even has to huff out a small laugh, he decides to obey. Magnus knows what he’s doing after all. And maybe, just maybe, Alec really likes Magnus to be in control like that. As if to agree, his cock gives a small twitch at that thought.

Magnus’ finger rubs at his already wet hole, circling the puckered him before sliding into him with ease. Alec pushes back at it, moaning softly at the slight stretch, heat surging low in his belly at the thought of having more of Magnus inside him soon.

„You like that, baby?“ Magnus asks, gently kneading one of Alec’s round and firm cheeks and giving it another small swat. „You’re doing _so good_ for me.“

Alec just whimpers in response, his face red and glistening with little beads of sweat. „More,“ he mumbles before burying his face into the pillow and pushing his ass up.

„As you wish, darling,“ Magnus says, leaning over him to place a kiss onto Alec’s back, now adding a second finger. He begins thrusting them in and out with a slow and steady rhythm, and this time Alec isn’t scolded when he’s sneaking a hand under himself, stroking his straining cock with trembling hands in rhythm with Magnus’ fingers moving inside of him.

After Magnus pulls his fingers from Alec’s body, he gently nudges the boy to turn around this time and of course Alec obeys to that as well, instantly spreading his legs wide apart to show Magnus just how ready he is to finally take his cock.

Magnus just looks at him for a moment, the intensity of his stare so strong that it makes Alec tremble. Then, finally after what seems like an eternity, Magnus pushes a small pillow under his ass, gently caressing the inside of Alec’s thigh as he settles between his legs.

„God, Alexander, you’re so beautiful-„

Something inside Alec just snaps and within seconds he has Magnus pulled him down on top of him, cupping his head as he crashes their lips together, tongue plunging into Magnus’ mouth with nothing but sheer need. Magnus moans into their kiss, his own tongue seeking to dominate. Alec can hardly breath with their noses squished uncomfortably together and with Magnus’ weight pinning him down.

He doesn’t care though, not when he can get Magnus to make these sounds now that he can rub their bare and achingly hard cocks together with small rolls of his hips.

Magnus is the first to pull away, breathing heavily and looking down at Alec with a small hint of surprise flickering in his eyes.

„You still never cease to amaze me, Alec,“ he murmurs, lips twitching into a grin. He reaches down to grip the base of his cock and then there it is.

Alec scrunches his face up and gasps, whispering „Please“ over and over again as he feels the slick head of Magnus’ cock circling his rim.

„Please _what_ , darling?“

Alec inhales sharply, pressing his lips together. „Come on,“ he grits out, wrapping his hand around his thick and throbbing cock. „Magnus - _please_.“

The blunt pressure of Magnus’ thick cock nudging at his entrance but without pushing in is almost driving him over the edge.  „Fuck me, Magnus - dammit, _just fuck me_. Put your cock insi-„

He’s crying out, his body losing all control as Magnus enters him with one swift thrust, his thick length spreading him wide open and filling him up. Tears spring to his eyes - not out of pain - but from how good it feels. Alec loves the slight burn, the sensation of being split open by Magnus’ thick cock and it never takes long until that slight dull aching burn turns into the most amazing feeling ever - one that Alec can’t get enough of. He is Magnus’ and Magnus is his.

Magnus leans over him, pressing his lips against Alec’s forehead while whispering words of adoration. He begins to slowly rock his hips and Alec just clings to him.

Soon, Magnus speeds his rhythm up, both of them chanting nothing but praise and love for each by now, their lips hardly apart for more than a few moments to catch their breath.

When Magnus pushes in particular deep, Alec lets out a startled cry, jaw going slack and toes curling. Magnus’s face twists with pleasure, mouth falling open as he grabs at Alec’s muscular thighs, beginning to pound into him even harder than before.

White sparks are flashing in front of Alec’s closed eyes. And then he hears himself letting out a strangled scream, quickly gripping the base of his cock and stroking himself as his whole body spasms. His cock is pulsing in his palm, spurting thick white come and spilling messily over his hand and stomach.

Alec’s body slumps back into the mattress, the sheets clinging to his damp and flushed skin as Magnus continues to fuck into him. Alec whines at the stimulation of his over-sensitive ass but holds him close, wanting Magnus to come inside him.

„You’re so hot, Alec, so gorgeous,“ Magnus rasps out. „Could fuck you all day and night, all the fucking time.“ And with that his hips stutter and he’s coming with a loud moan, cock pulsing inside Alec’s body and filling him with slick and hot come, just like Alec loves it.

They both whisper a „I love you,“ right before Magnus pulls out. Rolling over and lying down onto the mattress next to Alec, Magnus snaps his fingers . From the corner of his half-closed eyes, Alec sees bright blue sparks casting up from Magnus’ fingertips.  

He blinks and looks down at his now completely clean and come-free stomach.

„Oh, thanks,“ he says a bit dumbfounded but with a small smile on his lips. Just when he’s about to lean over for a kiss, he stops. „Wait…“ he cocks an eyebrow. „Magnus…um you forgot,” he gestures down to his ass, cheeks flooding with warmth.

Magnus just looks at him for a moment with a serious expression before the corners of his mouth twitch into a grin. „Oh I know, darling. It’s just that I’d like to clean that one up without magic.“

And with that, Alec finds himself flipped over onto his stomach again, Magnus’ hands already on his ass. And again, Alec can’t find it in him to complain. Not at all.


End file.
